


Make You Feel Good

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Dean Winchester, Comfort Sex, Dean Winchester is Loved, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Sad, Unhappy Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean shows up at her door, broken and alone, and Lisa knows how badly he needs someone to take care of him, for once.So she does.





	Make You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Sam goes into the Cage, and Cas returns to Heaven.
> 
> Dean is doing as Sam asked, but you could say that his head is focused simply on that in an attempt to not focus on everyone he’s lost.
> 
> Be warned, there is no happiness in this story, so please bear that in mind.

When the shower switched off, Lisa turned down the blankets and grabbed the large bath sheet she’d been warming over the radiator.

Dean came out of the bathroom, damp, a towel clasped around him in one hand, just underneath his stomach. He looked surprised to see Lisa waiting for him, but didn’t object when she wrapped her towel around him, and gently dried him off.

He was tense, still not used to being looked after, as opposed to doing the looking after, even now. She was glad she was behind him, gently patting down his back; he couldn’t see how hard this was to watch him and know how much he was hurting and how little she could do about it.

When he’d shown up at her door a few days ago, soaked through from the rain, and looking as broken as anyone she’d ever seen, her immediate instinct had been to pull him inside and then into her arms.

He hadn’t spoken much since then, so she didn’t know exactly what was wrong, but she could probably figure it out.

She didn’t try. When Dean was ready, he’d tell her, or he wouldn’t, but even putting together the pieces he didn’t know were on display felt like a terrible betrayal of his privacy.

Worse, like she was trespassing on his pain.

So she left it alone, resigned to offering what comfort she could. LIke this, easing him to sit on the bed so she could kneel down and dry his feet and legs.

“You don’t have to,” he said, quietly, but Lisa smiled up at him.

“Like you can reach,” she said, not unkindly, and Dean shrugged.

He hadn’t mentioned anything about the baby or the father, and Lisa wasn’t going to push there either.

But she knew how to make Dean feel good, or at least lift him, a little, out of where he was now.

She stood up, and put a little gentle pressure on his shoulder until he shifted back to lie flat on the bed.

Now that it was free, Lisa disposed of the towel he’d been wearing, and tugged her night shirt over her head.

Dean watched, a spark of longing in his eyes. It was different from the old hunger she used to see when he looked at her; his needs were different now. 

Same road, different destination.

She moved up over him slowly, twisting in from the side so she didn’t put any weight on his middle, and kissed him. Slow, focused, and Dean tried to meet her with it, but Lisa pulled back and gently stroked his jaw.

“Just let me take care of you,” she said, quietly. “Is that okay?”

He nodded, jerkily, and Lisa broke her gaze, knowing how easily he could be undone and that it wasn’t anything he would ever want her seeing.

She placed gentle kisses to the swell of his stomach, marvelling a little at the life growing inside, wondering if it knew how amazing its father was, how much it was going to be loved.

Dean trembled, and she paused when his hand came to rest on her shoulder, not pushing away, just asking her to pause.

She didn’t look at him, but said, “You’re beautiful, Dean. You’ve always been. In and out, it hasn’t changed, sweetheart.”

It took a few moments, but his hand slipped away, coming to rest on the bed, and she continued.

By the time she reached his cock, it was curved and leaking, and she took it slowly into her mouth.

Dean drew in a sharp gasp, and she waited until he seemed to settle before she bobbed her head lightly up and down, nothing too intense, but feeling how it was affecting him all the same.

She didn’t tease, lightly cupping his balls, rolling them a little, everything kept to a pace she knew he could handle. Riding him like this would be out of the question, just as he couldn’t get on top of her, but she could pleasure him enough like this, make him feel so good.

It was a slow, gentle climb, with Lisa feeling and listening, more careful with Dean than he probably felt he needed, but was crying out for with such unspoken desperation.

And when he came, it wasn’t earth shattering. He didn’t yell or moan out loud.

It was a hushed conclusion, like he was coming home after a long journey, hurting and tired, and she heard him sob her name.

After, she lay with him in her arms, on his side, head resting on her shoulder. She rocked him, gently, until sleep took him, though it left her behind.

Wondering at a world that could be so cruel to someone who least deserved it.


End file.
